


McDonard

by Younghoon



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Younghoon/pseuds/Younghoon
Summary: Kevin wants to break up with Younghoon, but that's just his irrational brain thinking.
Relationships: Kim Younghoon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Kudos: 37





	McDonard

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be part of a new series I had been working on titled "Living with You" but then that idea was defenestrated so I'm putting this snippet here because I am proud of this.

It is December 31, 16:00. He is in Italy, Venice. It is raining hard. Kevin has an umbrella of course, but that isn't enough to stop the water from reaching him. Umbrellas are made of synthetic fiber. The water can get in. 

He is walking along the roads of the city. No one is around, everyone is inside their house while the strong rain rages on. He is soaked. It is cold, but Kevin doesn't care. The cold never bothers him anyway. He is used to the cold. 

He stops in front of a hotel, Palazzetto Madonna. He goes in and calls for Younghoon. Younghoon, shocked and surprised, comes down and takes him in.

They enter Younghoon's room.

"You didn't tell me that you were here," Younghoon says as he looks at Kevin who is looking down. His clothes are wet from the rain, but he doesn't care. He doesn't care if he's shivering.

"Younghoon," he says and Younghoon looks up from drinking his coffee. Kevin takes a deep breath. It is now or never. He opens his mouth.

Nothing comes out.

"Kevin?" Younghoon looks at him. "Do you want to say something?" 

Kevin feels tears prickle his eyes. He really doesn't want to say this. He still wants to be with Younghoon. He doesn't want to let go of Younghoon, but it has been too difficult. Younghoon had always been away. It's been so hard for him to always be away from the other.

"I..." Kevin wipes his tears. 

No.

He shouldn't do this. He knows he shouldn't do this. It will only be harder for him. He has suffered like this before, but Younghoon has always been doing his best to make it up to him. Besides, if he breaks up with him, he'll miss him more. He shouldn't let his feelings overwhelm him just because he hasn't seen Younghoon in 8 months. There are people out there who have waited longer. There are people out there who have waited, but are left behind in the end instead. Younghoon is not like that. Younghoon comes back.

Younghoon will always come back after. He will never leave Kevin.

"I missed you," Kevin manages to say as he looks down and finally lets the tears fall down. He has too many pent up feelings. He should let them out now. "I missed you so much..."

He hears Younghoon chuckle for a bit before the older stands up and hugs Kevin. Kevin squirms and repeatedly punches Younghoon's chest softly. 

"I missed you and your stupid face with your stupid height and your stupid cuteness. Argh!" Kevin groans as he stops punching and hugs Younghoon tightly. "I can't believe I was going to break up with you when I know I would be a mess if we broke up, and besides we live together! I can't just kick you out. You pay for the internet. I can't lose the internet."

Younghoon laughs before he smiles fondly and caresses Kevin's back.He speaks up, "Yeah, the internet is important. But I'm glad you did not, you know, break up with me because honestly, I would be a mess too."

"But it wouldn't be so obvious. You're too fucking gorgeous," Kevin says as he wipes his tears on Younghoon's panda onesie. Then he smiles and looks at Younghoon in the eyes.

"Anyways, now that that's over. I want a kiss," Kevin says as he pout his lips. 

Younghoon chuckles once more before he leans down and kisses Kevin. Kevin kisses back.

Then Younghoon pulls away.

"I love you, Kevin," he says with a playful smile.

"I love you too, Younghoon. Please never leave me," Kevin replies and Younghoon grins.

"How will I go to work then?" he asks Kevin who just scrunches his nose and slaps Younghoon's chest in return.

"I meant it figuratively, you dumbass," Kevin says and Younghoon laughs a playful laugh.

"I know," Younghoon says before he looks at the window. "Say, when the rain clears up. Do you want to have some fancy dinner?"

"Is this your way of saying you want McDonalds?" Kevin asks.

"Yes, yes it is," Younghoon nods.

"Fine! Let's give you a cheat day," Kevin says before pulling Younghoon to the bed. "But please cuddle me first. I missed you so much."

"I know," Younghoon chuckles before he gets pulled to his bed.

"I missed you so much too," he then says as he spoons Kevin.

Kevin? Kevin missed this.


End file.
